Big Time Sexy and I Know It
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: One-Shot: Two OC's head to dance club and get a Big Time surprise with a LMFAO twist. Written as a present for my bestie MissH2O!


A/N: Yay, one-shots! I haven't written a one-shot in…forever. Like, beyond forever. So here's one for you now. This is a little present for my girl, MissH2O. She's my best friend and I love her to pieces! Her OC is Aly Montgomery, and mine is Becca McLean.

If the events in this story ever actually happened to me, I could die happy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I wish I did ;)

)()()()()()()()()(

Alycinn "Aly" Montgomery strode into the Los Angeles airport shuttle station on a warm summer evening. She had just arrived in the city to visit her best friend, Becca McLean, on a short vacation. Becca was due to pick her up any minute. Annoyed by having to wait, Aly took out her phone and began texting away.

"Aly!" a girl's voice ricocheted around the station.

Aly raised her head to see a petite brunette hurrying toward her, knocking people out of her way. The security guards in the station were eying her suspiciously, as if trying to decide if they needed to restrain her. A smile broke over Aly's face. Typical Becca…

"Becca! Calm down before you get us arrested," Aly deadpanned, hugging her friend.

"Kay," Becca giggled, "It's so good to see you! I already have plans for us tonight!"

"Oh yeah? What?" asked Aly, hoping it wasn't anything illegal or life-threatening.

"Clubbing," Becca replied, "I know a great spot that's popular with the locals. Tourists don't go there too much, so it shouldn't have a very big crowd. Even in the summertime."

Aly frowned. Spending her first night in L.A. partying with Becca? Sounded dangerous.

"Let's do it," she said, shaking her head and smiling.

The two friends walked out into the parking lot, where Becca had a taxicab waiting. They climbed in, and were whisked away to Becca's house. She lived relatively close, so the cab fare wasn't too bad. They passed the ride sharing stories about their separated lives. The girls had a lot of catching up to do.

)(Time Jump: 8 PM)(

Aly looked down at her outfit, feeling extremely pretty and ready to head out. She was wearing her favorite light summer dress and a pair of sparkly flats. The night would be underway, if only Becca didn't take two hours just to get dressed.

"Come on, Becca! We're wasting nighttime!" Aly yelled.

"I'm ready! Calm yourself," Becca replied, sticking her tongue out like a five-year-old as she walked into the room.

"You look like you're ready to get it on, Becs," said Aly, inspecting Becca's outfit choice. She was wearing denim shorts, a flower-print halter top with a plunging neckline, and a pair of flat leather boots.

"Always ready," Becca shot back.

The girls burst out laughing, and headed down the street to the nightclub. There wasn't much of a wait at the door, and they could hear loud dance music inside. Becca showed her driver's license to the bouncer, who let them in. Aly looked around, trying to decide what to make Becca do first. She spotted an open place at the front of the dance floor, right under some spotlights.

"We should dance!" Aly exclaimed, grabbing Becca's wrist.

Becca's eyes widened, "No way! Over my cold, dead-"

"You're doing it," said Aly flatly.

The club had a large dancefloor, which Aly realized as she dragged Becca across it to reach the spotlights. There was also a bar along the back wall, which was serving up alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks by the dozens. The room was illuminated by twirling multicolored lights, illuminating different partygoers at random.

As Aly passed by, the spotlights lit up the face of a young man, who had his bright green eyes glued to Aly. The air escaped from Aly's lungs. For a split second, she thought she had just seen…but no. That was impossible.

Letting go of her thoughts, Aly began to sway to the beat. With a few minutes of persuasion, she had Becca dancing, too. Soon, they were completely lost in the music. If anyone had taken the time to watch them closely, they would've been slightly scared by their totally random and spastic dance moves. The bass notes of "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez pounded through the club.

Meanwhile, the young man's green eyes sought out Aly again. He found her, and a small smirk crossed his face at the sight of her dancing with her friend. The boy turned to his own friends, four brunette boys who were as interested in the girls as he was. They were all on a slight buzz, having downed a few drinks already. A few minutes' deep conversation later, the boy had a plan to take her spotlight.

"I need to take a break!" Becca shouted at Aly over the music.

"Okay!" Aly nodded.

The girls found a few seat at a table a few feet from where they had been dancing. They immediately began to talk and laugh. But they couldn't relax for long.

The music in the club changed dramatically. J-Lo's dance hit faded away, breaking into a pop beat that made both girls' faces light up with joy. The song was none other than LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It".

As the music filled the club, the boy with the green eyes stepped out into the middle of the dancefloor. The club's patrons obligingly parted, leaving an opening in the middle, where the boy and his friends were lined up, and began to strut farther onto the dancefloor, doing the exact choreography from LMFAO's music video.

Aly's heart was racing. Becca had jumped up and pulled her to the front of the circle, where they had a perfect view of the dancing boys. As soon as she caught a look at all their faces, she knew. These boys, being completely crazy in the middle of a packed dance club, were none other than Big Time Rush. James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, and unofficial 5th member Dustin Belt were right in front of her. All of these thoughts passed through Aly's mind in a matter of seconds.

The first verse of the song had barely started. As it progressed, Aly saw that Kendall was actually singing along to the song. She sat back and listened.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

The boys were lined up in perfect music-video formation. Kendall was in the middle like RedFoo. Carlos and James were on his left, Logan and Dustin on his right. During the next line, they all did the little shuffle dance move that the dancers did.

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print pants out control,<br>It's RedFoo with the big-ass 'fro  
>They like Bruce Lee rock at the club, yo<em>

The boys struck poses every time the hook was repeated, and on the line "I work out", Carlos and Logan dropped to the ground, and Kendall put on of his hands on each of their backs while they both did a push-up. Perfect, just like the music video. Aly was impressed. 

_Girl look at that body_  
><em>Girl look at that body<br>__Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>_  
>Still staying true to LMFAO's choreography, the boys took turns pushing each other out of the way, flexing their muscles and striking poses.<p>

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

As the chorus of the song came on, Aly's jaw dropped. Kendall had already taken his T-shirt off, and his cargo shorts were next to go.

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

Now, all five boys were shirtless, and Kendall was still dancing around in nothing but his plaid boxers. For the second verse, the boys began to walk in circles, singing to random people in the crowd around them. 

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off_  
><em>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks<em>

With a smirk on his face, Kendall walked over and put his arms around Aly and Becca when the song referenced "ladies". Becca literally fell to the floor laughing, while Aly couldn't decide if she was amused or horrified.

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

Seeing as Becca was on the floor, Kendall pulled and pushed Aly out to dance with him and his friends. Logan had already pulled James and Carlos out to the other side, acting as SkyBlue and his cronies from the dance-off part of the music video. That left Kendall, Dustin, and now Aly, to be RedFoo and his dancers. 

_Girl look at that body_  
><em>Girl look at that body<br>__Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

The two opposing groups lined up facing each other. Aly looked around, finally realizing that the other boys' shirts were all gone. Five sets of amazingly toned abs were exposed. Kendall stepped out and began doing a little strut. 

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
><em>Everybody stops and they staring at me<em>  
><em>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it<em>

Logan, who had walked out to join Kendall, now shoved him out of the way, and pulled off his basketball shorts. With a smile, Aly noticed that Becca was now back on her feet, staring at Logan in his boxers and trying very hard, Aly could tell, not to jump him.

_I'm sexy and I know it_  
><em>I'm sexy and I know it<em>

_Check it out  
><em>_Check it out_

Quickly, Dustin, Carlos, and James slipped out of their respective jeans or shorts and joined their mimic RedFoo and SkyBlue for the best line of the song. Aly danced beside them, shaking with laughter.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah_

_Do the wiggle, man  
><em>_Do the wiggle, man  
><em>_Yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

The rest of the room began to fill out the dancefloor. Nobody else stripped down, but they all wanted to get out and dance. Aly found Becca back by her side, still eying Logan. Not to say that Aly wasn't eying Kendall just as much.

_Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
><em>_Girl look at that body  
>I work out<em>

Kendall turned around to face Aly, his boys lined up around him. They all finished the song together, singing the final line.

_I'm sexy and I know it!_

The room erupted in applause, whistling and stomping their feet. Even for Los Angeles, the boys had just put on a fantastically extravagant performance. Tears of laughter streaming from their eyes, Aly and Becca went back to their table to catch their breath.

"Did you have any idea that Big Time Rush would ever do that?" asked Aly.

"Nope! But I'm glad you were here, or it never would've happened!" Becca said, grinning.

Aly's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Becca, "You know Kendall only convinced the guys to do it so he could impress you! You saw him checking you out, like, the whole time!"

Truth be told, Aly had seen that, but she didn't want to admit it. She and Becca were Big Time Rush super-fans, and it would be a dream come true if Kendall Schmidt actually liked her. He was Aly's favorite, just as Logan was Becca's.

"Hey," Kendall said, walking up to Aly and Becca, breaking Aly's train of thought. He was fully dressed again.

"Oh…hey," said Aly, surprised.

Kendall smiled, "I don't think I introduced myself very well. I'm Kendall."

"I'm Aly," she said, shaking his hand, "I see you found your clothes. Did my friend here steal any of Logan's clothes?"

"What…you know Logan?" Kendall said, eyebrows flying up.

Aly swallowed, "Um…"

"Yes, we know Logan. And no, I didn't steal his clothes," Becca swooped in.

"But how…" Kendall said, looking back and forth between the girls.

"You're talking to two of the biggest Rushers in the country," Becca replied dryly.

Kendall's jaw dropped, "You guys are fans? Oh, no…"

"Oh no? You mean 'oh yeah'! That was fantastic!" Becca laughed.

Kendall looked relieved. He was quite worried that he had scared the girls, who, besides being very cute, had turned out to be some of his fans. The other boys came over to find him moments later. They were all fully dressed again, too.

"Do you have any more stripper flash-mobs planned here, boys?" asked Aly, finding her voice.

"Nope," said Kendall mischievously, "But maybe you girls would like to go next."

A/N: Okayyyy that's all I got! I wrote this really late at night, so I'm sorry if it's a total fail. I just wanted to post something involving BTR and LMFAO. If you didn't understand the references to the music video, then go look it up on YouTube. It's so much funnier if you know the video.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Love you guys, and LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MissH2O!


End file.
